


Reconnecting

by Unfeathered



Series: Connection [9]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV), Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005), Torchwood
Genre: Consensual Kink, Ficlet, Light BDSM, M/M, Mild Kink, Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-22
Updated: 2008-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:14:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23837395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unfeathered/pseuds/Unfeathered
Summary: Jack gets what he needs after the year on the Valiant
Relationships: Rupert Giles/Jack Harkness
Series: Connection [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584910
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Reconnecting

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Timestamp Meme](http://unfeathered.livejournal.com/101934.html), for the request: _No more than half an hour after 'Coming Home'_
> 
> Originally posted [here](https://unfeathered.livejournal.com/102190.html) on 22 May 2008

Jack's eyes drift shut as he sinks to his knees, tension he didn't know he was still harbouring flowing out of him – long exhale, shoulders dropping, hands spreading loosely on his thighs. Giles' hand strokes through his hair and his breath catches, face turning blindly into the caress.

This – _this_ – is what he needs. Someone safe, someone he can trust completely, someone who won't abuse him or abandon him or toy with his feelings.

Someone who gives him time to process, before the hand on his hair lightly fists as a reminder that he's down there for a purpose.

Jack's lips twist into a wry smile, which widens as he opens his eyes and fixes them on Giles' face. Giles smiles back and lifts an ironic eyebrow, and Jack chuckles and reaches for his fly.

* * *

Afterwards, a bleeping at his wrist brings him back to himself. He curses, checks his wrist-strap and gets to his feet. "Sorry, Giles, gotta go. That team of mine are about to get themselves in trouble again."

Giles smiles and lets him go. "Come back when you need to," he says softly. "I'll be here."

"Thank you," Jack sighs gently, then grins, salutes, and goes.


End file.
